Ridiculous reasoning
by Lady Alice101
Summary: Instead of Moseby's pocket hanky getting sucked into the vents, Baileys cornsnips were the actual reason that the aqua lounge flooded. How does this affect the episode? Set in Bon Voyage.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a 2-shot about what would happen in the episode Bon Voyage, if Bailey's ridiculous hypothesis about how the aqua lounge was flooded was the real reason. **

**BTW, I am not really going to go into depth about the episode. If some thing in confused, watch the episode on You Tube or something. Sorry!**

**DC: Don't own anything. **

"It's my fault! I'm gonna get expelled and kicked off the ship!" Bailey exclaimed in realization. She couldn't believe her special fertilizer had made the roots of her cornsips grow through the hull of the ship and make the aqua lounge flood.

"No more Bailey!" London yelled happily while jumping up and down.

"Yeah. No more Bailey" Bailey mumbled, plopping herself down on her bed sadly.

* * *

"Now, we have found the culprit for what happened in the aqua lounge" Moseby started angrily, pacing in front of the gang, who were all now seated on chairs on the deserted sky deck.

"We found these-" Moseby pulled some roots out of his pocket and flailed them around the kids faces. "_roots _infiltrating the deck and causing the crack in the window. The question is, who did it?" Moseby scowled.

Bailey couldn't hide forever, so she decided to get it over and done with. "I did" she whispered, stepping forward.

Cody's eyes widened. Bailey, _his Bailey, _was about to expelled and kicked off the ship. Cody shot a look at Zack, notifying Zack that he was about to do something stupid. Zack understood and nodded, his eyes grave.

"No, she didn't. I did" Cody said, stepping forward.

"No, Cody-" Bailey started, but Zack covered her mouth with his hand and whispered in her ear, "Shut up." Bailey looked at Zack, who was pleading with his eyes for her not to say anything.

"I'm sorry Cody. But this can not be over looked." Moseby started.

"I understand" Cody nodded.

"Therefore, you will be expelled immediately, and a helicopter will come and pick you up soon." Moseby said calmly. Cody just nodded again.

"Dismissed." Moseby said walking away.

As soon as Moseby said that, Cody raced away.

"He didn't do it, did he." Marcus stated, looking at where Cody exited the sky deck.

"No. He didn't." Zack said sadly, also looking at where Cody left.

Bailey then started to cry into Zack's shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly.

_Cody's expelled. He is kicked off the ship. He's leaving. All because of me, _was all that kept repeating in Bailey's mind.

Eventually Marcus left, and Woody followed. London didn't know whether to stay or go, but decided to leave.

"Don't worry too much Bailey. This is what he wants. Go and talk with Cody. Make things right" London said quietly, before hugging Bailey and kissing her cheek softly. Then London also left silently.

"Bailey" Zack said softly. She didn't reply, she just kept crying into Zack's shirt.

"Bailey." Zack said louder. She didn't answer again.

"Bailey!" Zack yelled. Finally she softened her crying and looked up at Zack face.

"Listen. I know that your upset that Cody's leaving. We all are. But he did this for you, so you could stay here. Make it right before he leaves." Zack said.

"Yes" Bailey said, her voice cracking.

* * *

Cody got back to his cabin and took out his suitcases. He then opened his draws and started to take all of his things out and neatly put them in one of the various suitcase scattered over his bed.

He didn't cry because he was leaving. He cried because now he would never be able to know if Bailey would give him another chance.

He heard the door open and Woody walked in and closed the door behind him, something he never did.

"Why'd you do it?" Woody asked, after he walked to his bed and sat down.

"Do what?" Cody asked, playing dumb.

"Cover for Bailey."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"What all know that it wasn't you who flooded the aqua lounge." Woody stated.

"So?"

"Sooo, why'd you do it?

"Fine. I did it because Bailey doesn't want to leave. Zack always says to me that he wants me to go home. And Bailey hates me, so there is no reason for staying." Cody growled. _Hopefully,_ _this conversation will be over soon, _Cody thought miserably. Unfortunately this wasn't the case.

"Cody, that's not true and you know it." Woody said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving soon and nothing is going to stop that." Cody said. Outside, Bailey was about to knock when she heard the conversation inside. Guilt washed through again as she burst through the door.

"But there has to be!" she exclaimed to the surprise to both Cody and Woody.

"Bailey?" Cody asked in disbelief. She hadn't been in his room since the incident with Buck the rat.

"Hi." She said sheepishly.

"Ah, how much of that did you hear?" Cody asked.

"Enough" Bailey said, glaring at Cody.

"OK, I am _extremely _uncomfortable right now, so Imma go." Woody said, slipping out the door.

When Woody closed the door, Cody returned to packing while Bailey glared at him. She was about to sit on Woody's bed, when she heard Cody say from his closet, "I wouldn't sit there. Woody does all sorts of disgusting things in that bed!" Bailey quickly jumped up and sat on Cody's desk chair.

"Cody," she began.

"Yes?" He called back from the closet.

"OK, come out of the closet!" she exclaimed. He walked out of the closet with various hangers in his hands, each contained an item of clothing, a slight bit different than the last.

"Cody, you don't have to do this. It was my fault, why should you get punished for it?" Bailey inquired, trying to stay calm.

"You deserve to be here more" Cody shrugged.

"That's a lie and you know it. We both deserve to be here." Bailey snapped.

"It doesn't matter, OK! What's done is done. I'm leaving now so just say what you want to say and go!" Cody hollered.

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me why you did it!" Bailey demanded being stubborn.

"Fine! _Fine! _You wanna know why I did it? I did it because no-one wants me here! Zack has said on numerous occasions that he wishes I would go home! And you hate me so there is no point! If the people I love the most don't want me around, then there is no point!" Cody bellowed.

Bailey pulled in a ragged breath.

"I told you what you want to know, so just leave" Cody seethed.

Outside, Zack shed one tear for his brothers suffering. He knew that Cody had insecurites at times, but Zack never knew how bad it _really _was. Zack had been listening in on the conversation and couldn't believe what he had heard.

Inside, Bailey walked up to Cody and pulled him in for a hug. "I don't hate you… And, thank you" she whispered, kissing him lightly on his cheek. Then she left, crying silently, not seeing Zack standing next to her.

**Next chapter is tomorrow!**

**What'd ya think? Do you like it, hate it, love it? Give me your opinions!**

**Lady Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys. Here is chapter 2. It is the last chapter by the way! **

**DC: don't own anything!**

Cody had finished packing everything he owned and was now standing on the sky deck with all his friends, preparing to say good bye.

"Marcus. It was nice meeting you." Cody started, pulling him in for a one-armed hug.

"It was nice to meet you too Cody. You will go great places in life." Marcus stated, giving Cody a pat on the back.

"As will you." Cody replied, returning the gesture.

"Now, as much fun as it is going to be not having to worry about suffocating while I'm sleeping, I am gonna miss ya big guy." Cody said to Woody, attempting to give Woody a one-armed hug like Marcus, but Woody brought Cody in and wrapped his arms around Cody, until he couldn't breathe.

"I'm gonna miss having someone clean up for me." Woody whined, and everyone laughed half-heartedly.

"Don't worry Woody. I'm sure someone will do it for you." Cody chuckled.

"London… I can't believe that after all these years, I am not going to be in the same place as you" Cody laughed.

"Who is gonna make me look hot-tastic when my dresses rip?" London pouted.

Cody shook his head and moved on to his brother… his best friend.

"Well, Zack… Finally separating for real." Cody sighed.

"I know that I haven't really shown this, but I really _am _going to miss you Code-red."

"Travel the world for me." Cody replied sadly.

They embraced each other in a tight hug, before Cody walked to Bailey.

"And finally, Bailey. I really am going to miss you. Take care of Zack for me." Cody sighed again.

Bailey leapt into his arms and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks for the most amazing year of my life." Bailey whispered into Cody's ear.

"I love you Bails. Always have, always will." Cody muttered under his breath so only Bailey could hear.

Bailey breathed in heavily before putting her hands on either side of Cody's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

As their lips moved in sync, Cody smiled against Baileys mouth, happy that he got to kiss her one last time before he left.

The kiss summed up that she still loved him as well, and would miss him so much. She pulled away and started to cry into his chest, staining Cody's shirt. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing things like, "Shh, don't cry." and "it will be alright."

Everyone sighed sadly for the ex-couple, especially London and Moseby.

Moseby did know that Cody wasn't the one who grew the cornsnips, but Cody seemed so intent on going along with saving Bailey that he didn't object.

London was upset because she had never seen, let alone experienced the kind of love Cody and Bailey shared. And now she was going to sit back and watch them get ripped apart… Again. And she couldn't stand it. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number that was very familiar.

"Daddy! No-one will be kicked off this ship!... It was an accident, Daddy! Bail-… I mean_ Cody_ didn't do it on purpose… Thanks Daddy, I love you." As London hung up the phone she started jumping up and down and singing, "Yay me!"

"London, Cody's getting kicked off the ship! How could you be happy dancing at a time like this?" Zack asked incredulously.

"Cody's not leaving! I just called Daddy and he said that he forgives Cody and that he can stay and still go to school here!" London said happily.

Everybody's mouths popped open in shock, and Cody dropped his bags. Bailey lifted her head up off Cody's chest and stared at London.

"What?" London asked self-consciously.

"I'm not leaving?" Cody asked for clarification.

"I just said that didn't I?" London snorted.

"Oh my god!" they all said at the same time.

Everyone, expect Moseby, threw themselves on Cody, squishing him on the sky deck.

"Guys! Can't… Breathe!" Cody gasped.

They all quickly got off him and Zack helped him stand up.

"Sorry" he laughed.

"That's OK." Cody replied happily.

"I am so glad that your staying." Woody said.

"I'm glad I'm staying too. And London?" Cody said.

"Yes?" London replied, looking up at Cody surprised.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"That's OK. I just couldn't stand seeing you so upset. Speaking of upset, where's the farm girl go?" London asked suspiciously. Everyone looked around and Cody finally realized where she was.

"I know where she is!" Cody exclaimed, racing off. He kept running until he reached the Lido deck, and her spotted Bailey standing at the railings.

"Hey Bailey." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey Cody." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"You."

"Why me?"

"Well, not you exactly. Our relationship. We both never really stopped loving each other, it just became too complicated for us. I really want to be with you, in an easy loving relationship." Bailey sighed.

"I want that too Bails. But, you are right. It did become too complicated. And I think the reason for that is because we didn't trust each other. Now I know I learned to trust you a little too late." Cody sighed, removing his arms from around her waist and instead leaning on the railing next to Bailey.

"I think I did too." Bailey sighed.

"Is there a chance for us do you think?" Cody asked hopefully.

Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and he moved his around her waist.

"I think there will always be a chance." Bailey whispered, before pushing her lips onto his in a sudden movement.

Both were happy at that moment, and both knew that they would forever be learning to trust.

**Do you like it? It kind of took a bit of an unexpected turn, don't you thing?**

**Tell me if you like it in a review!**

**Lady Alice**


End file.
